


Office Love

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy! Heartache! Lurv! CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Love

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my only true crack!fic. It's all Ange's fault.

Sam went over to his desk, avoiding the filing cabinet. He knew the files were important, but he was distracted. He knew what he wanted, and he felt guilty as he drifted towards his desk but the allure was too great.

There she was, open and tempting. Sam licked the sweat dripping down over his top lip. This was too much, just too much, and he felt helpless in his need.

\---------

She felt him inside of her, his fingers squirming. He was rubbing delicately at first, having pulled her zipper open quietly. He had looked around the office but no one was looking – most everyone was at lunch anyway. She knew Sam returned from the canteen just for her, and she gloated as he glanced guiltily into Gene’s office.

Now he kept rubbing, panting, flushed and aroused, stroking her flannel interior, his fingers scrabbling at her. The cold teeth of her zipper raked the back of his hand and he stifled a groan. He tried to shove his whole hand inside and bent his head down, looking pained and his eyes closed. His fingers began tapping nervously as he palmed the soft material and he began pushing at her, his pressure shoving her across the desktop.

The surface of the desk rubbed hotly against her vinyl exterior as Sam clutched the pencil case in release. He loved her, and he would always carry her with him, she knew that now.

That damn filing cabinet did not stand a chance.

\---------

When Gene got back from lunch, he could not figure out what the bloody hell was wrong with the filing cabinet. He locked and unlocked it three times, but it still wouldn’t open. He hit the side of it and kicked the bottom of it and still he could not get the drawers to open. His whiskey was trapped inside and it was a bad day in the office and he needed some stress relief so he called Sam in to yell at him. Nothing important but a good tussle might work off the tension before he could escape to the pub.

Sam looked flushed and sweaty and guilty and that riled Gene up even more, knowing he was up to something, so he grabbed Sam by his much-abused lapels and threw him up against the cabinet.

All three drawers popped open.

#####


End file.
